


Calm Before Storms

by Unknownnobody32



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Bonding, BlackThunder - Freeform, Dancing in the Rain, Fluffy Ending, Friendly banter, Gen, Just Close Teammates, Late Night Conversations, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Braid Thor's Hair, Natasha doesn't giggle except when she does, Natasha to the rescue, Not Romance, One Shot, Reminiscing, Sharing and Caring, Short Road Trips, Storms without rain, Subtle Humor, Thor Being a Thunder God, Thor's angsting influences weather, Thortasha - Freeform, Vague References to Thor:TDW Events, bad hair day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownnobody32/pseuds/Unknownnobody32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha takes the hint that their resident Thunder God is brooding when mysterious foul weather plagues the Tower.  In the late hours of the night, she pays him a visit during which she winds up braiding his hair of all things.  The relaxed conversation and unexpected bonding proves pleasant for both, but in the process of helping Thor find a way to vent, Natasha ends up doing something spontaneous herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Before Storms

**Author's Note:**

> So this one-shot is different than my usual humorous and hilarious fics , but I've been wanting to do a Thor and Natasha friendship piece for ages where they're bonding and enjoying each others' company.
> 
> Then there's that popular head canon I've seen eluded to everywhere from FFNet, DeviantART, and Tumblr in which Nat braids/brushes/styles Thor's hair. And I just HAD to do my own take on that! So now I have an excuse. 
> 
> Minor Spoiler Alert: Below there are some allusions to Thor: The Dark World, but it's very vague so as far as audiences know its referencing the events of Thor 1 or The Avengers and it won't spoil a thing.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

The restless threat of a storm had been hanging over the tower for several hours now. The sky had ushered in dark clouds with violent winds, harsh flashes of lightening, and resonating rumbles of thunder—but through it all Natasha hadn't witnessed a single drop of rain.

Going on 2 AM, the assassin had forestalled sleeping to pay a visit to the resident she knew was the culprit. After slipping on gym shorts and a tank, she took the elevator up to his floor and stood before his suite's entry.

"JARVIS, tell him it's me, and that I'd like to see him please." She commanded in a hushed tone.

"Certainly, Miss Romanoff." The AI replied, then after a few seconds, "You may enter now."

Natasha turns the doorknob and steps inside, discovering her eye sight needed adjusting to the dimness of his quarters. With unnecessary caution she walked along the hall until she came to the archway leading to the lounge.

She finds him with his back to her amidst the dark room, staring into the only source of light flickering from the holographic fireplace.

"Natasha… thou hast found me out." Says Thor, still not facing her. He lays an object down on the mantle in front of him as Natasha takes a few steps closer.

"Well, it's not quite natural for storm systems to circle all evening when the forecast for New York is clear. Not to mention the fact that it hasn't rained an ounce yet."

Natasha hears his huff of amusement.

"I suppose I have not exactly been what you would call unassuming."

"No, not at all." She admits, sounding blunter than she'd hoped to, but when Thor finally turns around, she can see he's smiling down fondly at her.

Despite the shadows cast by imitation flames, Natasha noticed the demigod was clad in sweatpants and a t-shirt and that his hair hung loose around his face, damp and tangled. Beyond this she witnessed the way the vibrant blue in his eyes had darkened and were swirling with a color similar to the troubled skies above.

No sense in beating around the bush, she thinks, so she ups and questions him on what had urged her visit in the first place.

"Thor, is something on your mind, because you seem on edge?"

His smile falters a bit when he answers, "You are very perceptive, Lady Natasha."

"Is that your way of saying I'm stating the obvious?" Natasha quips, smirking over crossed arms.

The god's grin reappears, unabashedly roguish. " _Your_ words, not mine."

She clicks her tongue in disapproval, yet her eyes return his smile. "And people say Tony is the snarky one."

Thor chuckles at her remark before seeming visibly guilt-ridden.

"I should apologize for my attitude and for the brewing tempest I have caused above us. While it is not intentional, often times certain moods of mine will rouse ill weather."

"Yes, I remember." Natasha supplies. And she does remember: how a heated argument with Thor left cracks of thunder echoing in the heavens or how when he's disheartened a sudden downpour will betray his sadness.

"Of course you would. You all would, you live with me." Thor says with a shake of his head as if the thought had just occurred to him. "Even Captain Rogers has respectfully counseled that I must aim to control myself more.  Be considerate of those who would not appreciate bombardment with severe, unpredictable storms. And thus I have tried."

"Which explains how the cloud system is so compact or why it hasn't actually rained yet."

When Thor nods in confirmation, Natasha continues. "So again, this brings me to the question I posed before: what has you on edge?"

Thor offers her a half-hearted smile and turns away from her once more to gaze back into the fireplace.

"When is there not some burden upon one's soul?" He answers cryptically.

Natasha draws in her breath and begins to think she should just stop meddling and leave him be, when Thor states wistfully, "Looking into the fire is quite calming, is it not? Though sometimes I desire the flames to be real. Illusions are unsettling."

 _Then he doesn't want me to leave after all,_ she thinks before attempting to lighten the mood.

"Funny, since I consider the all-seeing software running this building unsettling. No offense, JARVIS." Natasha adds, glancing at the ceiling.

"None taken, Miss Romanoff." Comes the polite British reply.

She can only hear Thor's smile in the lilt of his voice, "Ah yes, our Jarvis. Always watching, protecting-like an invisible Heimdall constantly at our aid."

The god suddenly reaches for the object he'd laid on the mantle upon Natasha's entrance. With what turns out be a hairbrush, he uses great effort to run it through his matted hair.

"If only he could aid my dealings with this wretched mess my tresses have tied themselves into." Thor grumbles.

Natasha grimaces at the sharp raking noises the brush produces as it tries to work through his knotted mane.

"Right, I couldn't help but notice your hair care crisis earlier." Thor turns his head to give her a pointed look but she goes on, "Looks like you neglected to comb it out after washing."

He sighs, snatching the brush away from his head. "Perhaps. It is usually not so difficult to tame."

Nat quirks a brow at him, "Your bad hair day isn't what's fueling your frustrations, is it?"

Thor can tell she's teasing him, though her expression masks it, so he can't refrain laughing good-naturally. "Partially so- but no - not the whole of it. Fortunately, I am not _that_ vain."

"Just checking." Nat shrugs, finally allowing a smile to break through.

Her eyes take in the currently unused hairbrush he holds and she widens her smile into something she hoped was inviting.

"May I?" Natasha asks, nudging her head toward the brush in his clutches.

Her request catches him off guard, but he complies without a word.

Taking a step closer to retrieve the brush, Natasha senses the energy his body is radiating. It feels like lightening could strike any second and she wants to recoil, but she ignores the sensation in favor of standing on her toes to inspect the storm wielders' hair.

"Ugh… no wonder you're irritated. But at least it's fixable…that is if you'd let me fix it."

Thor spins around to beam at her. "By all means, I would be most grateful!"

"Good. But you're going to have to sit, since I can barely reach your head from my vantage point."

"Tis a shame you are so tiny, milady." Thor jests, his grin a tad mocking.

"If you're quite finished pitying my unfortunate height … " Nat trails off, tugging playfully at a cluster of blonde locks across his brow as he winks at her.

"Now behave and have a seat."

"Of course, as you wish." Thor replies, bowing gracefully.

When he immediately proceeds to sink to the floor, Natasha spots the fur rug beneath their feet. Thor positions himself on it sitting Indian style in front of the hearth and Natasha takes his cue, grabbing pillows from a nearby sofa to prop herself up behind him.

Carefully, she begins to separate the tangled strands of his hair, only sliding the brush over once she'd smoothed out the kinks. Thor sighs deeply, tension melting at her touch and his head lolls backward to meet the caresses of her fingers.

She's happy to do her work in comfortable silence, but right when she's about to style it away from his face, Thor speaks.

"This brings forth many memories of my youth when my mother brushed my hair whilst singing to me."

Natasha pauses as she gathers sections to work into a braid.

Thor continues, murmuring softly, "It did well to calm my restless spirit and I would drift before I knew what had stricken me."

He's quiet for a minute and Natasha wonders if she should have responded in some way, but then he's reminiscing again.

"Loki would tend to my hair as well when we were boys. He took delight in storytelling as a child, thus he was always spinning some tale to entertain me as he braided. So enthralled by his stories was I that my head would whip around as I asked some question or other and he'd scold me for making him lose his place."

Thor starts to chuckle jovially and Natasha can't help but join him, yet finally he tapers off.

"Indeed, it is those simple moments that I hold dear because things… things were how they should be."

The sadness creeping into the god's voice manifested in a distant clap of thunder.

Nat's fingers are moving swiftly now, plaiting halfway down his golden hair, but she slows and softens her voice. "It's good, that you have pleasant memories to hold on to from your childhood. I didn't have any of those growing up. Most of my fond memories I've made here at the Tower amongst friends."

"While I can identify with your sentiments, I often find joyful memories are as illusions, distracting me until I cling to the past and ignore the state of how things truly are, no matter how dire."

"I never took you for the pessimistic one." Comments Natasha.

"I am not usually so, but in my recent journey to Asgard, for instance, I have learned things are not as I had hoped. And many say my loyalties are fading, yet it is not true. I do care about Asgard, very much so. My affections for Midgard would never change that."

When Thor doesn't elaborate any further, Natasha figures this was all of his troubles he was willing to share for the time being. So she places a comforting hand on his shoulder and tells him, "There were those who doubted your alliance with earth when you first joined our team, but you proved them wrong. Soon enough those of your homeland will learn the same of your allegiance to Asgard, a place where you have roots and memories."

Thor says nothing, but brings a large hand up over his shoulder to clasp her small one.

Before he can release it, Natasha slides a black hairband off from around his wrist and double ties it at the end of his freshly done braid.

"Alright, I'm finished. Why don't you get up and have a look? Lights please, JARVIS."

As the lights turn on, the god rises to stand before the decorative mirror hanging over the fireplace.

"Natasha, you have done a fine job indeed!" Thor exclaims, admiring her handiwork from various angles. "Yes, very nice! You have unused talents, my dear."

"Thanks Thor, I do try. But me honing in my feminine skills, try not to let it get around. I can just hear Stark and Barton making 'Black Widow: killer hairstylist' cracks." She predicts, scowling at the thought of it.

"I will deny everything."

Thor's smile is warm with humor and gratitude as he stoops to offer her a hand up. She takes it graciously and allows him to pull her to her feet.

Having an advantage of better lighting, Natasha gives the regal contours of Thor's French braid one last survey. Her hands reach up to pat the sides in place gently, then she inclines her head with a satisfied air.

"Now for your other problem…" She announces shortly afterward.

"Other problem?"

"The weight on your shoulders? This unrelenting weather? What you need is space to vent. A place open and free where Mother Nature can bow to your will. Can you be ready to go somewhere with me in 10 minutes?"

This was all very abrupt and Thor looked intrigued, but he trusts her judgment. "Aye."

"Great, meet me in the garage levels." Natasha directs during her brisk pace toward the exiting hallway.

Halting at the threshold, she takes one last look back at the Thunderer.

"And Thor, you might wanna bring Mjölnir."

* * *

 

Natasha had been driving for what felt like hours with Thor in the passenger seat at her side. They had talked off and on, sometimes willing to fall back into a peaceful silence as the road stretched out before them.

Finally they came upon a rural wooded area and Nat pulled to the side of the dirt road. Thor follows her lead with Mjölnir in hand, getting out the car and observing they are parked near a clearing off a pathway.

"This is it." Natasha reveals. "Open space and no holding back."

"How did you learn of such a place?" Thor asks.

"Clint and I camped near here one time. It was a recon mission and a lot of classified boring crap went down. All the same, it's just right for you. You can rage and storm all you want. There's no one to fuss about it and no property damage suits waiting to happen either."

She shoots him a curious look and detects how his eyes spiral into storm cloud gray.

"Yes…where Mother Nature can bow to my will." He utters slowly, repeating her earlier phrasing. He then flashes her one of his glorious grins, coming out of his reverie, "Yes, I agree, it is perfect. Thank you, Lady Natasha."

"You're welcome. Now, don't mind me, I'll just be over there, spectating." And Natasha walks back over to their vehicle, taking out an umbrella from the trunk and returning to the front of the car to lean across the hood.

When she looks to Thor, he's moved himself into the center of the clearing, eyes fixed above to the expanse of stars. A heavy sound of thunder pierces the still night air and Natasha's hair begins to stand on end as the atmosphere takes on an electric charge.

She runs both hands up her bare tingling arms, trying to fight the impulse to flee and take cover.  Meanwhile, Thor must have picked up on her apprehension.

"Fear not. No harm will come to you while you are with me." He assures without looking at her.

The moon is just bright enough for Natasha to make out the dark clouds rolling in above them.

"Duly noted, but still not convinced." She yells above the forming winds, unbinding the umbrella and preparing it for use.

There's no warning when Thor's hand shoots up toward the clouds with Mjölnir in his grasp. Natasha flinches when a sliver of lightening leaps from his body to the skies. Soon every visible piece of sky is streaked in fiery bright bolts. One strikes near Thor's feet followed by a deafening crash of thunder. The sound it makes resembles that of the heavens ripping apart. Straightway Natasha's hands fly to her ears. Thor only laughs, his cadence matching the earth's ominous rumble.

The demigod's hammer is dropped to the dirt below and he tilts his head back, clenching his fist and shutting his eyes. It takes no longer than a few seconds for the clouds to respond by dropping a torrent of rain upon him. In mere minutes, Thor's clothes begin to cling to his skin. Even his braid is quickly saturated, hanging heavily from his head and appearing more brown than blonde. Thor should be practically drowning, the rain is battering down so violently, but Natasha's astonished the water hasn't touched the area around her or the car.

"Wow…Guess I won't be needing this after all." She mutters in slight awe, closing down her umbrella.

Thor's eyes open and he shifts to look at her. "I thought it the courteous thing to do. Although… nothing would please me more than for you to join me. "

"Join you?"

"Yes! Share this with me, Natasha!" He calls to her, holding his hand out to invite her nearer.

Natasha glances between the dry car and her teammate beckoning her from the rainstorm.

"Oh, what the hell!"

She leaps off the hood and sprints to stand by him, her breath taken away by the cold assault of rain. Then she feels his warmth when he's standing over her, his hand still offered outward. A blaze of lightening illuminates his face and Natasha can see that he's smiling wider than he has all night. His eyes are shining with enthusiasm and something like hope and relief.

Natasha takes the hand and he twirls her around as if they were dancing. Sheet lightening above them slips into the sporadic rhythm of strobe lights.

"Is this not exhilarating!?" He asks her, the corners of his eyes crinkling with delight.

Here she is soaked to the bone and bound to catch cold later, but strangely he's right- the thunder shower is thrilling, or at least his company is making it so.

Before she gets the chance to answer in affirmative, she feels her feet being lifted off the ground. Thor's laughing now, ignoring her squeals of protest as he scoops her up and spins them both in circles. And though Natasha would never admit it upon recollection, she had giggled in glee from the rush of it all.

* * *

 

Around 6 AM that morning, Thor ambles back into the tower with Natasha, his hunger awakened by the aroma of takeout she's carrying. He's just as drenched and soppy as she is and maybe even a little chilled, except somehow he feels content again. The clear sky above is proof enough of that.


End file.
